Everything Will Change
by Anni12
Summary: Kaytrin is kidnapped from her home by a werewolf who believes she is his mate. But, in time, she finds him temperamental and abusive. What happens when she is kidnapped from her kidnapper and taken to another pack? And when she finds long lost feelings for this new alpha, she becomes frightened and distant. Could this actually be her mate, or just another crazy wolf?
1. In The Beginning

Chapter 1

_In the Beginning_

"Nuh-uh!" Haley gasped, hooking her arms through mine as we walked through the mall, heading for the food court.

"_Yes_," I insisted, smiling from ear to ear. "Tomorrow is officially our two year anniversary. Bryce says he's got a special surprise for me."

She smiled knowingly, her dark blue eyes sparkling with mischief. "A special surprise, huh?"

I pushed my curly mess of bronze hair over my shoulder, biting my lip. "I'm planning to surprise him a little earlier than he expected just to mess him up."

She smirked at me, laughing evilly. "Sounds like a plan to me—_FOOD!_"

She took off, leaving me standing in the middle of the mall alone. I sighed irritably before following her towards Chik-Fil-A, where she was already flirting with the cashier. She leaned forward on the counter, twisting her face in concentration as she searched the board. I already knew what she wanted, as did she. "Ummm…" she hummed, her eyes flickering over the menu.

"She'll have a number two with a medium lemonade and fries. And, while she's at it, she'll get her best friend a medium vanilla milkshake and share her fries." I said, smiling sweetly as I slide in next to her, bumping her hip with mine.

She shot me a glare. "How about a _small_ milkshake. I ain't made of money, you know, Kaytrin."

I pouted, widening my bright blue eyes. "But Haaallleeeeeyy…"

She gave me a look. "No."

"But I have no money." I begged, inching closer to her.

"I have no compassion." She said, pushing me away. "Shut up. I want food."

"I hate you."

"Hate you too, babe." She said immediately and then returned her attention back to the cashier, who had been watching us with a raised eyebrow. "Dude, where's my food? I wasn't kidding. I want a number two, a medium lemonade, a small vanilla milkshake, and waffle fries. Chop chop, hop to it, Madame-Made-of-Money."

Both of us gave her a weird look. The cashier took a step back and said, "I'm a man…"

"Yes," Haley agreed, pressing her lips together. "A man who's not doing his job and getting _my food_!"

"And my milkshake," I added.

"And her milkshake!" Haley almost yelled. "A girl is nothing without her carbs!"

I burst out laughing, grabbing her arms and leaning on her for support. He gave us one last glance, along with a line forming behind us, before leaving to arrange our meal. "F-f-finally," I giggled, slapping my hand over my mouth.

She joined in and we made our way down the counter to wait. Suddenly, she nudged me and her laughter died. "Kaytrin…"

I looked at her, furrowing my eyebrows. She gestured over my shoulder, and I followed her finger. "Hot guys at twelve o'clock, Kay."

"I have a boyfriend…" Three boys huddled together in the middle of the hall, and as we stared at them, one of them caught my eye. All three of them were big, hulking men that were, as Haley put it, hot. The one that caught my eye was taller than the other two, with short cut spiky blond hair. His eyes were a dark gray, and he wore a grey sweater and normal blue jeans.

"Yum." Haley whispered, but I wasn't quite sure if she was talking about her food, or the boys.

"Indeed," I agreed. The boy smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I groaned, rolling my eyes. "Well, that's ruined. Perv."

"Boys are stupid," Haley agreed. "But food never lets you down."

I turned back to her and raised my eyebrow as I saw her cradling the food tray to her. "Yea, until it turns on you and you get fat."

"It happens," she shrugged and started towards the tables.

"I know," I smiled, following after her. She did hold my milkshake hostage, after all.

"Gimme gimme gimme gimme!" I said, scurrying up to her as she picked a table and sat down. I slide in across from her, grabbing the milkshake.

She laughed and popped a fry into her mouth. "So what do you think Bryce's big surprise is?"

"Marriage proposal, duh." I joked, chuckling at her wide, surprised eyes. "I don't really know."

"I'd be a little scared if he proposed, Kay."

I leaned forward, smiling. "So would I, Hales."

"Hello, girls." A deep male voice growled by my ear. I jumped, letting out a tiny scream as I slide away. I glanced over with a hand on my heart to see the blond headed boy that had caught us staring a while ago. Up close he looked mean with a sexy smile. His eyes were a light gray that blended into a dark brown. His hair was a dirty blond that stood straight.

"Hi—" Haley began with question in her voice.

"Go away," I cut her off, moving further away from him as I recognized the boys behind him.

He raised a blond eyebrow, glancing back at the two boys. He chuckled darkly as he turned his gaze back to me. "Excuse me?"

"She said," Haley spat, defending me even though she had no idea of my reasoning, "_go away_."

The guy scowled at her. "I heard her, smart a—"

"Leave her alone!" I almost yelled, shoving his shoulders. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Haley's eyes widen as he fell backwards. His boys caught his by his arms before he could fall. His scowl deepened as he straightened himself, standing by the table.

He cursed me before turning sharply and walking away with his posse on foot. "What a jerk," Haley mumbled, taking my milkshake before sipping it.

"Hey!" I yelled, lashing out and pulling it away from her. "You're a jerk."

She pouted, her eyes growing wide. "But Trinny…"

"That is such a stupid nickname." I huffed, handing the drink back to her.

"Yey!" she said, taking a large gulp.

"You do have your own drink, you know." I said, snatching it back from her.

She shrugged. "It happens."

I chuckled, sipping at my milkshake. "I know."

:::::

"Home!" I yelled, throwing off my helmet and setting myself up in front of the plate as the runner rounded third. "Home! Home!"

Suddenly, the ball was speeding towards my glove. The familiar _pop_ sounded in my ears and I swatted the glove down, right into the thigh of the sliding runner. I closed my eyes, breathing in the dust of that single moment where anything could happen.

"OUT! Ball game!" The umpire called before the crowd erupted into cheers. I jumped up, screaming as I dashed for the pitcher's mound.

"We won!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. My catcher's gear slowed me down, but Haley was already running towards me as well. We collided into a hug as I screamed, "We're going to states!"

"States!" Haley yelled, screaming with excitement. "We're going to states!"

The rest of the team was on us in seconds, engulfing us in hugs and screams. We shook hands with the other team before gathering our things in the dugout. I slung my bag over my shoulder before grabbing Haley's arm. "I've got to go tell Bryce!"

"Of course!" she agreed, stuffing her pitching cleats in her bag before zipping it up. "Why wasn't he here anyways? The slacker."

I laughed, but shook my head. "He said he was planning my surprise. But I'm not supposed to be at his house for another hour."

"You know where I'll be," she chuckled. "Call me when you're ready to par-_tay_ for real with your best friend."

"Yes!" I screeched as I followed her out of the dugout. "Double date!"

"Congratulations!" I heard before she had the chance to reply. Haley dropped her bag as her boyfriend, Will, wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around. "Soon to be state champs!"

"Yea baby!" I yelled, punching the air.

Will chuckled and released Haley before punching my shoulder lightly. "Good game, Kay."

I held my hands in the air. "Hey, I wasn't the one pitching. Hales was the one who ran the game."

Haley shot me a glare. "Yea, because I totally hit the grand slam that put us in the lead."

I shrugged, smiling sweetly. "You had a lot of good hits too, Hales. That bunt was _perfect_!"

"Maybe," she agreed half-heartedly, "But I wasn't the one who threw out every single runner that tried to steal second!"

"No, there was one that got on," I disagreed, shaking my head.

She glared at me. "From a pass ball that was pitched by _me_."

"I should've—" I began, but Will cut me off.

"You both played great," He said quickly. "Hales, we gonna go celebrate?"

Haley perked up, turning to look up at him. "Ooooh, yes! Where?"

Will side-glanced at me, and for a minute I was stunned at how gold his eyes were. "It's up to you, babe."

"Well, first off, you can pick up my bat bag from where you made me drop it." Haley smiled, pointing down at the bag in the grass. "Then we can go to Cook Out!"

Will scowled. "Cook Out?"

"Yes," Haley glared. "Their milkshakes are amazing."

"Get me one!" I said hurriedly, clutching Haley's arm.

She gave me a look. "Will's paying."

"So?"

"Right, well…" Will sighed. "Let's go."

"Caramel Fudge!" I called after them, smiling as Haley shot me a grin over her shoulder. I winked at her before heading to my car. A part of me was disappointed in Bryce for not showing up at the most _important_ game of my senior year, but the other part of me was even more excited to find out what 'surprise' he had for me.

I was so excited to tell Bryce of our win that I was banging on the steering wheel and singing along with the country radio so loud that I'm pretty sure the cars behind me heard. I took the turn onto his road a little too fast and slammed on breaks as the upcoming light turned red. A huge black Ford truck pulled up next to me in the turning lane. I looked over and my mood immediately plummeted.

The grey-eyed boy smirked at me from behind the thick glass. I sighed irritably, rubbing my temple. "You have _got_ to be kidding me." I mumbled, training my eyes on the signal.

Loud hip-hop suddenly blared from the truck beside me. Even with the window up, I heard him yell, "Hey, hot stuff! Need a ride?"

"Does it _look_ like I need a ride?" I cursed, shooting him a dark glare.

"Don't be like that, baby!" he yelled, starting to say something else, but the light turned green, and I floored it.

I had shaken the incident off by the time I pulled into my boyfriend's driveway. "Bryce!" I screamed excitedly. "Guess what!"

There was no answer, but his car and an unfamiliar Jeep were already parked in his driveway. I ran up the porch, giddy and overflowing with excitement. I threw the door open, expecting to find him waiting on the couch or in the kitchen, but he was nowhere to be found.

I dashed up the stairs towards his bedroom, the next likely place where he could be. I pushed open the door, hoping to surprise him, but what I found inside was more surprising and traumatizing than I could've imagined. "Bry—"

There was a loud curse, a fumble of blanket and a high-pitched, surprised scream before Bryce could finally look at me with guilt-filled green eyes. "Look, Kay, I can explain—"

"Save it, you little tramp." I spat, my hands curling into fists. "How could you?! On our _anniversary_?!"

His voice faltered. "Kaytrin, please…"

"Please _what_?" I growled. "'Please forgive me'? I don't think so."

"Kaytrin!"

"Oh," I said, smirking as I took hold of the door knob, "if you didn't guess; we're _through_."

I unfortunately caught the eye of the girl underneath him and proceeded to flip both of them off. I slammed the door shut, making the whole house vibrate as I fled back to my car. Tears pricked at the back of my eyes, but I fought them back. I slipped into the still warm car and fumbled around through my mess of a bag for my phone. Once my fingers closed over the cool metal, I brought it out, but the tears were blurring my vision.

Somehow I managed to dial the correct number and put it on speaker. "Hey gorgeous, how's it going?" she answered in a sing-song voice.

"Ha-Haley…" I sobbed, my eyes burning as I started the car.

She sighed hopelessly. "I'll get the ice cream and the movie."

I smiled, wiping at my eyes. "Th-thanks."

"Anytime, babe." She said before hanging up.

I knew the route to Haley's house by heart, and somehow I was there before realizing it. Haley was waiting for me on the steps with spoon and tub in hand. I fell into her hug gratefully, balling my eyes out so that I could barely speak. She led me inside, giving me the ice cream before sitting me on the couch.

"Tell me everything," she demanded. "So at least I know why I'm going to pound someone."

I took a bite of the mint chocolate chip before beginning to speak. "Bryce—Bryce was… was…"

"No way!" She yelled angrily.

I nodded meekly, taking another spoonful.

"How dare he, that little bas—" she was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell, which seemed to anger her even more. "Go away!" she screamed. "We're busy!"

No one answered, and the ringing got increasingly annoying. Haley jumped up before snatching the door open. "Go away—"

She was cut off by a shove to her shoulders, which sent her plummeting to the floor. "Hey!" I said, finding my voice as I leapt to my feet, leaving the ice cream abandoned.

As I did, three very familiar boys let themselves into Haley's house, and all of them turned towards me. The blonde smiled darkly at me. "Get her," he demanded.

The guys flanking him shot out, and suddenly, with inhuman speed, grabbed my arms. "Leave her alone!" Haley yelled, struggling to get to her feet.

The blonde ignored her, instead strolling towards me. "Hi, princess."

"What do you think you're doing!" I screamed, lashing out at him with my feet, but the two holding me restrained me.

"Claiming what's mine," he replied, smiling. "Gag her, boys."

A clothe was administered over my mouth and nose, and I sucked in a deep breath out of surprise. Immediately, I began to feel dizzy. Over the blonde's shoulder, I saw Haley try to tackle him. With a flick of his wrist, she was on the floor, holding her cheek. He rolled his eyes and trained his gaze on me. "You're mine now."

The last thing I saw was Haley sprawled out on the ground, a trickle of blood trailing from her ear and the corner of her mouth. _I'm being kidnapped_¸ I realized as the world around me began to blacken. _And my best friend is dead._


	2. Go To--

"Matt, this is wrong…" a hesitant female voice said lowly.

"I don't care!" A familiar voice growled. "She's _mine_."

There was silence for a few moments until the female voice spoke again. "But, Matt, we've already discovered that you're… you're mateless—"

"I have a mate!" He yelled. "_She_ is my mate!"

"You don't even know her name!" the girl argued.

"Ariel," Matt warned. "I suggest you not argue with your _alpha_."

She growled bitterly. "Brother, Matthew. You are my _brother_."

"I'm Alpha first." He spat and I heard a door open and close. I tried to open my eyes, but I found that I couldn't. Something cool touched my ankle and _clicked_. A moment later there was another _click_, but I still couldn't open my eyes. I forced out a groan, but even that charred my throat. The next thing I knew, warm lips were pressed against my neck and the mattress I was laying on shifted. I tried to growl, but it came out more like a moan, and it encouraged him. His lips traveled up my neck, his warm breath making me shudder in disgust.

"Wake up…" he breathed, proceeding to nibble my ear.

_Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew…_ I thought, trying to squirm away from him.

Suddenly, I felt his teeth graze my skin at the spot where my neck meets my shoulder. "You're mine…" he growled huskily. Pain shot through me as something broke skin.

A scream bubbled up in my throat, and at the burst of energy, I finally managed to bolt away from him. But something pulled on my ankle before I got too far, but I had gotten away from him. I opened my eyes to find myself chained to the bottom of the bedpost at the opposite end of the bed from him. The grey eyed, blond haired guy from the mall leaned on the bed, his eyes wide. But his mouth—his mouth was what drew my attention. His lips were strained with blood. Pain shot through my neck again and I brought my hand to graze the skin there. I was met with liquid. "What the—?!" I cursed as I pulled my hand back to find blood.

"Calm down," the boy said, licking his lips. "It's just a bite."

"A _bite_?!" I screeched, making him flinch. "You _bit_ me?!"

I tried crawling away from him, but the chain held me back. I couldn't get off the bed without going towards him. His eyes hardened. "It's a sign of possession. You belong to me."

I laughed humorlessly, putting pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. "I don't belong to anyone but myself."

He smiled, and something struck me about his abnormally sharp teeth. "Sorry, darling, but that's where you're wrong."

I glared at him, scowling. "Where's Haley? Where am I? Who are you and what do you want?"

"I think I'll be asking the questions." The boy said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"_What_?!" I shrieked. He flinched again. "You kidnap me and _you're_ the one asking questions? I don't think so. _Who are you_?"

"My name is Matthew," he scowled, "and I am Alpha of the Calabrease Pack."

"Pack?" I asked, scoffing.

He growled loudly, the sound emitting from somewhere deep in his stomach. I flinched backward, but kept my expression hard. "Yes, a _pack_. A _wolf_ pack, to be exact."

"Wolf...?" I asked disbelievingly.

He was about to answer when the door swung open, revealing a blond curly haired girl. Her green eyes widened as she caught sight of me, and she frowned. "You marked her already, Matt?"

"Yes," he snarled, glaring at her. "She is mine. I have a right."

"No you _don't_." I snapped. "I'm not _yours_, for the last time!"

The girl smiled a bit, but Matt's eyes darkened as he turned on me. "Quiet! No one was speaking to you."

"No one was _speaking_ to me?" I scoffed. "It's a free country, dude. I can speak whenever and however I _please_."

"Not in my pack and not under my roof." He hissed. "You will not speak unless spoken to."

"Fat chance." I spat.

He lashed out, and a shooting pain flashed through my cheek. My face burned from his slap, and even more anger burned in my chest. There was a sharp gasp. "Matthew!" The girl yelped.

"Shut up!" He snarled, his upper lip drawn over his teeth. "You will listen to me, do you understand?"

I turned slowly back to him, my jaw clenched tightly. "_Fat. Chance_."

Matthew stood slowly, his face turning beat red. The girl suddenly grabbed his arm, drawing his attention away from me. "Alpha, there's something that needs to be discussed."

"What is it, Ariel?" he snarled, still obviously heated over our argument.

"There's been talk," she said, lowering her voice. "About the Ames Pack."

"Why?" he asked.

She glanced at me and frowned. "There are rumors that they're about to attack."

"Why?" he repeated.

"They're a strong pack, Matthew!" She cried. "If they attacked… we'd be doomed!"

He scowled. "We'd hold our own."

"The elders are insisting we discuss it." She said, pulling him towards the door.

"Fine," he grumbled, and followed her out the door.

As soon as the door closed, I was pulling at the chain around my ankle, but all I accomplished was splitting the skin. The lock was what looked like a handcuff but the chain was longer than normal and connected to the bedpost. An idea sparked as I studied the lock and I reached up to feel through my hair. I pulled out a bobby pin and proceeded to pick the lock.

_Click!_ The cuff popped open and I was able to slide it off my ankle. I hopped up and ran to the window… only to be met with trees. I groaned, suddenly glad that I had put on my tennis shoes on after the game. I pulled open the window, surprised to find it unlocked. I pulled out the screen and set myself up on the sill. Fortunately, I was only on the first floor, but, looking up, I found that there were at least two other floors above.

"Check on her, will you?" someone mumbled in a mocking tone. "Oh, yea, sure _Alpha_. I'll do whatever you _say_—ah, shot."

I glanced over my shoulder to find a ginger in the doorway; his expression was priceless. It was a mix of anger and disbelief. "See ya, _sucker_!" I called before jumping down. I took off as soon as my feet touched the ground, running as fast as I could through the forest.

"Alpha!" the boy called behind me. "Alpha, she's escaping!"

To my surprise, there was a howl behind me. A real, _echoing_ animal howl. A scream built in the throat, but I swallowed it and sped up. Something darted into my pathway and I skidded to a halt, my breathing ragged in my own ears. A small, dark red wolf gazed up at me, its green eyes wide in shock. I stood there for a second, both of us astonished at the other's presence. The wolf broke eye contact and glanced behind me. With one last look, it darted into the bushes.

Something collided into my back and sent me face planting into the pine needles. Two pressure points on my back kept me from getting up, and a loud growl echoed in my ears. I opened my eyes and glanced to see what was on top of me. I inhaled sharply at the sight of a pitch black wolf—with light grey eyes. The wolf bared its teeth, snarling down at me before a light enveloped it. I blinked, shielding my eyes from the brightness, and when I opened my eyes, there he was, holding me down with his knee pressed into my lower back.

Matthew breathed out irritably, rubbing his hand over his face. "I thought I told you escaping was no use."

"You-you…!" I stuttered, trying to crawl away from him. I guess he wasn't kidding about _wolf_ pack.

He took my wrists and pinned them behind me, growling, "You are going to be the death of me, girl."

"Good!" I hollered, still trying to squirm away from him. Something tightened around my hands and I was harshly pulled to my feet.

"Get off me!" I yelled as loud as I could, screaming in case some sane person was around to hear. "Let me go, you crazy lunatic!"

"Lunatic?" he chuckled, turning me around and pushing me back towards where I had come. My mind drifted back to that red wolf, and those intelligent green eyes. "Quite the vocabulary, little human."

I struggled against him, fear coursing through me at the memory of him _shifting_ from a wolf. "Just let me go! I have nothing you want!"

He pulled me back into his chest, and I surrendered with a gasp. "You do," he whispered in my ear. "What is your name?"

"My name?" I spat, tugging away from him. I didn't get too far though; he still had my chains in hand.

"Yes," he growled. "Your name."

"Suck my—"

"Matthew!" a young boy ran up to us, but stopped as soon as he saw me. "Alpha, we have a problem—oh, you've found her."

"Of course I did!" Matthew roared. "She is my _mate_."

"I ain't anyone's _mate_!" I yelled back, even though I didn't know of the word's meaning. "You're mateless—"

I was shoved toughly on the ground, and with no way to stop myself, my face landed with the leaves.

"Shut up," Matthew growled deeply. "I forbid you to ever speak of that again."

"Forbid me?" I spat out a mouthful of leaves. "Yea right. You're mate—"

He landed a sharp kick to my abdomen, cutting off my words abruptly. "You are my mate, girl, and I am the alpha. You _will_ listen to me or face great punishment."

"Punishment?" I laughed, though my ribs felt aflame. "I can take anything you throw."

"What is your name?" he asked, ignoring my comment.

"Go to—" The toe of his shoe landed right in the soft of my stomach, and I bit back a scream of pain.

"Colby," he said, speaking to the boy who was watching us with wide eyes. "Take her to my room upstairs and chain her to the bedpost. I've got work to do."

"Y-yes sir." He stuttered, and Matt yanked me up again. Pain flashed through my side, but I wouldn't complain. I wouldn't give him that. The boy, Colby, grabbed my arm gently, but firm enough so I couldn't bolt. There was a flash of light, and the wolf that was Matt darted off.

"Did he hurt you?" Colby asked, leading me towards the house. I winced with every step as a new flash of pain shot through me.

"No," I lied, but I'm sure the painful expression on my face told him otherwise.

He shook his head disapprovingly. "I can get the pack doctor to look at it. I just don't understand…"

"Understand what?" I asked harshly, flinching at the pain. "That your so-called alpha kidnapped me and is holding me hostage to be his 'mate'?"

"No," he shook his head again. "Mates… they're supposed to love each other, but… I don't see that bond between you two."

"Love?" I spat, laughing. "I ain't anyone's mate."

"Ethically, he shouldn't be able to lay a hand on you, and if he did, he'd be feeling very guilty." He said, confused.

"That didn't seem very guilty to me."

"Yes…" he said, lost in thought. "Something's been off about him lately."

"What do you mean?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, ever since his father died and he had to take over the pack he's been very… dominant. All he could talk about was finding a mate, but we've all come to the conclusion that he's one of the rare few who don't possess one, and then he brings you home…"

"He kidnapped me from my home!" I exclaimed. "He killed my best friend…"

Colby shot me a look as we entered the house. "He did _what_?"

I looked up at him with sad eyes, my physical pain forgotten as the emotion returned. "He killed my best friend, Haley, when he took me."

"She was human?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

He blinked. "It's against our law to kill an innocent human…"

I looked up hopefully. "Could he get arrested?"

"No," he shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows. "He could get killed and have the pack dismembered…"

"Even better…" I thought, and then realized I had said it out loud.

As we started up the step, his golden eyes hardened. "No," he growled. "I won't let that happen."

He forced me inside a room and shoved me on the floor beside a double bed. "Sit," he snarled.

I scowled at him, but I had no choice. He kneeled next to me and I heard one of the cuffs unlock. I tried to stand, but he pulled me back down into the post. The cuff locked around my wrist again and I realized he had chained me to the post, only this time I couldn't move.

"Let me go!" I screamed loud enough for everyone in the house to hear. With no answer and no reactions from Colby, I began to just scream at the top of my lungs.

"Shut up!" Colby growled.

I took a deep breath and screamed again, even though my throat stung.

"Shut her up!" yelled a voice from downstairs.

Colby frowned and dug through the dressers across from the bed he pulled out a pair of socks and started to approach me. Reading his actions, I turned away from him and continued to scream. With inhuman speed, he took my chin in his hand, turned me towards him and stuck the sock in my mouth.

My screams muffled and I shook my head from side to side. Colby simply stood and left the room. An idea stuck in my head and I positioned my shoulder underneath he bed with my hands and the chain on the ground, I pushed up and pulled my hands toward my back. Groaning with effort and ignoring the pains in my shoulder and side, I continued to push up. Finally, the chain slipped under the bed and I released it, dropping it slowly to the ground.

I slide my hands underneath myself until they were in front of me. I pulled the sock out of my mouth and threw it across the room. I tried digging in my hair for another bobby pin, but I couldn't reach the back of my head. Giving up, I got to my feet and slowly slipped out and into the hallway.

_**Review Please!**_

_**~Anni12**_


	3. The Exodus

Chapter 3

The Exodus

Suddenly I wished I had paid attention when Colby had lead me up here. I glanced from side to side before going to my right. Keeping to the wall, I made my footsteps as quiet as I could make them. Fortunately no one was in the hallway, but I cursed the chains that clicked together as I walked. Just as the stairs came into view, a door opened behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and found Matt and his sister exiting a room. I took off just as he turned my way, starting for the stairs.

A hand wrapped around my shoulder before I even got three steps in and threw me backwards. I landed with an _oof_ right on my back and I soon felt weight on my waist. Matt leaned over me, his grey eyes flaming as he glared down at me. He gripped the fabric of my shirt and shook me harshly, making my vision blurry. "You will not escape from me!" he growled. "You are _mine_, and I'm getting tired of you trying to escape."

He pulled me off the ground and slung me over his shoulder. "Hey!" I yelled as pain shot through my stomach as it connected with his shoulders. "Let me down!" I hit him with my fists and the cuffs, but he never blinked.

"Matt, where are you taking her?" Ariel asked, following close behind as he started off.

"The basement," Matt growled, his hold on me tightening. "That way she can't escape again."

Ariel gasped. "But Matt!"

"Get me another pair of cuffs, will you?" Matt asked nonchalantly.

"No, Matt, you can't—"

Matt turned, flashing sharp canines. "_Cuffs_, Ariel. Now."

She frowned and sighed irritably. "Fine."

I kneed him as she walked away, screaming, "Let me go! Let! Me! Go!"

"As you wish," he spat. And he did. He opened a door and released me. I yelped as my shoulder connected with a sharp corner and I tumbled downwards. Sharp pieces sliced the side of my face, my ribs, my thighs; anywhere and everywhere. I rolled to a stop on a dusty hard ground, coughing. I glanced up towards the light and saw the silhouette of Matt staring down at me. With a growl, I realized he had just thrown me down _stairs_.

"Welcome to your new home," Matt snarled. "There's only one way out of here."

"And what would that be?" I asked, my throat and ribs burning with every breath.

"Agree to by my mate," he stated simply.

I coughed again, spitting up blood. "Yea right. Go to—"

"Matt," Ariel said angrily, appearing in the doorway next to him.

"Good," Matt praised, snatching them from her. She sighed and disappeared as Matt made his way down the stairs. I tried to stand, but my aching body wouldn't allow. He kneeled beside me, and I felt the cool melt of the cuffs engulfed my ankles. He picked me up by my upper arms and dragged me to the back wall. There was a click and something weighed down the shackles on my feet.

"You're chaining me to the _wall_?" I hissed between clenched teeth, trying to keep standing.

"You're not getting out of here until you agree to by my mate." He replied.

"Fat chance!"

A cry of pain released from my mouth as he pushed down on my shoulder, making my legs collapse under me. "Then you can stay here and think it out."

:::::

To be honest, I have no idea how long I've been down here. It could be days, or weeks, maybe even months. I don't know. I've lost track of the number of meals Ariel's delivered to me. But I'd rather stay down here and _die_ than be _his_. And that's exactly what I have in mind. My last three meals lay in front of me and my stomach growled, but I still stuck my nose up at them. If I had to starve myself to make them let me go, then so be it. And if I starved to death in the process… oh well. I'll be stubborn to the end.

I refused to be afraid of Matt. He's hit me, kicked me, and threated to do unspeakable things, but I wouldn't let up and give in. I _would_ get back to my family, or die trying.

The door opened, blinding me with artificial light. "Ready to talk now?" Matt's voiced asked, and as my vision returned, I saw him approaching me.

I cursed harshly at him, scowling.

He glanced down at the trays in front of me. "Not eating, huh?"

"Not hungry," I lied.

"So you're starving yourself, huh?" Matt laughed. "Think I'm gonna let you go just to have you eat?"

"I'd rather _die_ than be with you!" I exclaimed, sitting up on my knees.

He lashed out and his foot connected with my cheek. The force sent me onto my side, spitting out the blood in my mouth. "How about now?" He growled.

Just as I cursed, he kicked me in the side, sending more blood out of my mouth.

"Alpha!" a strange voice yelled urgently. "Matthew!"

"_What_?" Matt snarled, whipping around to the silhouette in the doorway.

"We're under attack," the boy breathed.

"What?" Matt repeated breathlessly

The boy nodded. "The Ames Pack's ambushed us, sir. I'm afraid we're not doing well. A…Ariel's been killed, sir…"

Matt growled furiously and darted back up the stairs with the boy close on his heels. _Attacked…_I thought hopefully. _Maybe _they'll_ save me._ My breathing ragged, I turned back onto my knees, wincing as pain flashed through my abdomen. When I tried to speak, blood came to the surface and my words turned into coughs. "H-help!" I managed a weak scream. "Help!"

At first there was nothing. It was unusually quiet, and I could hear nothing that suggested a battle was taking place just outside. "Help!" I yelled again, grimacing at the pain, but fighting through it. "Help me!"

The doorknob giggled. I held my breath, both fear and excitement blazing through me. Suddenly it was thrown open and they flicked on the light. I hissed, closing my eyes. There was a sharp gasp from the figure in the doorway, but I kept my head down, angled away from the light. "Are you okay?" a strange, unfamiliar, yet kind voice asked softly.

"Yes," I replied sarcastically. I opened my eyes, lifting my gaze. "I'm totally fine _chained up_."

Two boys made their way down the steps, glancing at each other warily. "Nina said there had been a human here, but…" The taller one shook his head with disappointment, making his wavy brown hair swift from side to side. His dark green eyes frowned down at me.

The shorter one wore the exact same expression, and his chocolate eyes danced around the room. His hair was a lighter shade than the others and was cut short. He was small, probably only a bit taller than me, but with broad shoulders and large hands, he was bulky. "Alpha'll probably want to know about this." He said, his face twisted.

"Is he coming back?" I whispered, suddenly wondering if these two were from _Matt's_ pack and not the one attacking.

"Back?" The taller one questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Which pack are you from?" I asked bitterly.

"Ames," The shorter one replied immediately.

"Good," I sighed. "Then get me out of here!"

"Stevie, go get Alpha." The taller one said, starting towards me.

The shorter one, Stevie hesitated. "But, Tony, he's fighting."

Tony glanced over his shoulder. "Just go get him."

"Alright," Stevie nodded, taking off through the door.

Tony kneeled next to me, lifting his hand to hover by my face. I flinched away involuntarily, grimacing at him. "Who did this to you?" he asked, lifting the cuffs to study them.

"Matthew," I replied. "He called himself the alpha or something."

Tony frowned, got up, and moved around to my feet. "What's your name—here we go."

There was a click and a rustle of chains. "Kaytrin," I replied reluctantly.

"Kaytrin?" he asked. "As in Kaytrin Vega?"

"Yes," I said, glancing over my shoulder with a confused expression. "How would you know?"

"You're all over the news," he frowned, standing. "Can you get up?"

I nodded stubbornly, raising myself on my knees and trying to stand. I collapsed to the ground with a huff and a cloud of dust. "Are you sure—" Tony started, but I cut him off with a shake of my head. One last time, I stood on wobbly legs, and Tony lashed out before I could fall, grasping my arms gently.

Movement caught my eye, and Stevie reappeared in the doorway, only this time, he had a new man by his side. The boy looked older, maybe about twenty or so by the looks on the stubble on his set chin. His hair was a dark, dark brown, almost black, and bits and strands hung in his face. His eyes were dark blue, sparkling with surprise, and his thin lips were spread in a gap. All of a sudden, his eyes hardened and he glanced at Tony, emitting a growl from his chest. A string of swear words left Tony's mouth and he moved away from me swiftly, knocking me off balance.

"What the—?!" I yelled, cursing as I righted myself.

"Sorry," the boy said gruffly, moving towards me. He grasped my wrists, staring down at them harshly.

"Who did this?" he repeated Tony's question, although this time, he lifted his head to look me in the eyes. He was almost a head taller, though, and I had to lift my head back to meet his gaze.

"The Alpha," I answered. "Matthew."

The boy sighed angrily, but something in his eyes told me he was madder than he let on. "I should've killed him when I had the chance."

I leaned in closer to him, trying to capture his attention again. I said softly, "I need to get back to my family."

His gaze studied my face, and with a frown, I could tell he didn't like what he saw. "You need time to heal."

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow, even though it stung a cut on my forehead. "I'm sure my family's been worried sick. I can heal afterwards."

He frowned, glancing to the boys behind him. "What's your name?"

"Kaytrin," I answered, rolling my eyes.

"Kaytrin Vega?" His eyes widened with realization, and to my surprise, a blush reddened his cheeks.

I nodded. "_Yes_." I insisted. "So I _really_ need to get back."

"Kaytrin," he sighed. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

I found myself blushing at his compliment and heat flashed though my stomach. "Thanks…"

"Sorry," he blushed again lightly. "I'm Korbin, Alpha of the Ames Pack."

"I've heard," I nodded. "Can we at least get out of here?"

"Right!" he blinked. "Wrap your arms around my neck."

I stepped back, nearly losing my feet, but correcting myself just in time. "Excuse me?"

"You're not going to be able to walk until we get those off of you," he gestured to the shackled on my feet. "And unless you wanna crawl, the only choice is for me to carry you."

His fingers barely grazed my arms when he pulled back harshly, as though he'd been burned, and cursed loudly. His eyes trained on something even with my chest and he scowled deeply, his eyes darkening.

"Korbin?" Stevie asked, stepping forward. "What is it?"

"She's been _marked_," he spat with disdain. "Now I'm _really_ gonna kill him."

My hands reached up to graze the healing wound on my neck. "What does that mean?"

"It means," Korbin's scowl softened, but the anger lingered on his face, "I can't touch you."

My hands fell again, and disappointment scorched through me. "Why?"

"He's marked you as his own," Korbin growled. "So other wolves won't be able to touch you without getting a warning first."

"Did I burn you?" I chuckled, the first smile in weeks finding its way on my face.

At my laughter, his expression softened. "Yes, you did."

"I guess I'll have to crawl…" I realized, glancing towards the door.

He shook his head immediately. "No. I'll still carry you."

"But—"

"It don't matter," he replied. "It'll ease eventually."

I shrugged as he stepped up to me and opened his arms. I lifted my arms, still connected, over his head and around his neck. He sucked in a breath, but my feet were soon swept out from under me. "Tony, get the car ready, won't you?" Korbin asked. "Bring it to the back, and clear the fighting around there."

"Yes sir," Tony agreed immediately, leaving without another word.

"Stevie," Korbin said, starting for the door slowly, "you can go help him."

"Alright," Stevie replied, following Tony out the door.

"That's one good thing about Alpha," Korbin murmured in my ear. "Everyone _has_ to listen to you."

I turned towards him with a soft smile. "Are you… are you a werewolf too?"

"Yes," Korbin frowned. "Did he tell you about that?"

"No," I shook my head. "He just… he _changed_ in front of me. I don't know anything other than that."

"I'll tell you everything you wanna know later." Korbin offered.

"Alright," I agreed.

He glanced each way down the hallway as if he didn't know quite which way to go. Finally, he chose left and continued that way. "Right now, you've got to be exhausted."

"And starving," I agreed, and at that moment, my stomach decided to prove that.

Korbin smiled lightly. "Well, lucky for you, I've got a little something in the car."

"Is it fast food?" I asked, twisting my nose in a glower.

He shook his head. "Homemade."

"My savior!" I exclaimed jokingly, clinging to him for a split second.

"That's what they call me," he smiled widely. "In fact, it's my middle name."

We passed through a ransacked kitchen before exiting the house through a small door, only to find a blue pickup waiting for us. Korbin stiffened, and I followed his gaze to spot two light grey orbs staring at us from the darkness of the woods before they disappeared. "That was him," I whispered darkly, leaning into Korbin.

"I know," Korbin snarled. "I promise you he'll pay for what he's done, Kaytrin."

I knew I probably shouldn't have, but I believed him. I wanted to get revenge on Matthew, and although I couldn't, Korbin was the perfect man for the job. "Good."

Korbin carried me to the passenger's side and opened it with me still in his arms. He laid me in the seat and put the seatbelt on awkwardly; it couldn't fit through my arms correctly. As he pulled away, I noticed the skin around his neck and arms were red, and I found myself frowning. "I'm sorry," I said, though I rarely apologized to anyone.

He furrowed his eyebrows then glanced down at himself. He shrugged. "It's no big deal, Kaytrin. I'm fine."

He closed the door before I had the chance to respond and made his way around the hood to the driver's side. "Why don't you get some rest?" he suggested as he slide in the already running car. The air conditioning was on full blast according to the scorching heat outside, but I was still freezing from the temperature in the basement.

"Okay," I nodded, curling up in a ball on the seat and closing my eyes. A shiver ran through me, but the sound of the air softened and something was thrown across me. I peeked to see a black knitted blanket engulfing me and I sighed, letting the heat wash over me. Soon, sleep overtook me as well. _I was going home_.


	4. Benji

_**I got no reviews last chapter :c**_

_**That makes me sad.**_

_**But, here ya go anyways. Please review guys and tell me what you think!**_

_**~Anni12**_

Benji

_Haley stared at me blankly with her lifeless eyes._

_"Haley?" I asked with worry as I stepped towards her. "Haley, what's wrong?"_

_"It's all your fault," she rasped. "I'd still be alive if it weren't for you."_

_"Haley…" I began._

_"It's your fault." She repeated. "You killed me."_

I woke with a start, the reoccurring dream still shaking me to my core. I rolled over onto my stomach, burying my face in the pillow. That's when I realized I was on a bed. And I could move my hands. I gasped, sitting up and putting the dream from my mind as I stared at my free hands. I glanced around the room, hoping to see familiar posters, but I wasn't in my room. It was bare, with hardly anything on the walls except a couple pictures. The blankets were a dark blue, and there were two doors off to the right of the bed. One was on the same wall and the other on the adjacent one.

Suddenly that door opened, revealing a frustrated Korbin. He groaned to himself, running his hands through his hair as he closed the door with his foot. His eyes trained on me and a smile fixed on his lips. "Hey, you're awake."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically, my voice groggy. "Never would've noticed."

To my surprise, he laughed at my grumpiness and came to sit on the bed next to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," I admitted. "And my head is pounding."

In truth, every part of my body hurt, but I was never one to complain—especially not to or about Matthew. I was too strong for that.

He reached his hand out to touch me and then pulled back hesitantly. "I could get you some Tylenol."

"Alright," I agreed a little too eagerly. "Do you have any clothes I could change into? I've been wearing these for I don't know how long."

His smile returned and he nodded. "There's a bathroom right over there where you can shower if you want, and I'll get some clothes and Tylenol."

I glanced towards the door that he gestured to. "Are you implying that I stink?"

He paled and his expression turned frightened. "Uh—no, no. I just thought… you might…"

"Thanks," I replied, rubbing my wrists.

"Don't mention it," he nodded, getting up and heading for the dresser across from the bed with a tiny TV on it. I got up after him, but instead slipped inside the bathroom and ran the water. Just as I was washing my hair, I realized with a groan that I had no mousse, and my hair would frizz wildly without it. When I got out from the heavenly shower, I put my hair up in a bun and wrapped a towel around myself. A sweatshirt and a pair of pajama pants lay on the counter with a glass of water and pills. I blinked, blushing profusely. He must've sneaked in here while I was in the shower. I put on the clothes nonetheless, relishing in the clean feeling. I swallowed the medicine before exiting the bathroom.

Korbin lay sprawled out on the bed with his hands behind his head, his eyes closed, and his mouth agape. I marveled at him without my permission, especially at his bare chest that was half hidden underneath the covers. The TV was on, showing a football game between two colleges. A bit of his abs poked out above the covers, making my own stomach tighten. I had never seen a boy with suck looks… even Bryce couldn't compare to him.

_Bryce_. I scowled and pushed him from my mind as the heartbreak returned. Korbin's eyes fluttered open, and he smirked when he saw me. "Hey," he said, his voice husky.

I climbed in beside him, pulling the covers up to my chin. "Hi," I breathed, closing my eyes.

His fingers grazed my cheekbone. "Are you still tired, Kaytrin?"

"I like sleep," I stated.

He chuckled. "Do you have a nickname, Kaytrin?"

"Haley used to call me Kay," I frowned, snuggling further into the pillow.

"Can I call you Trinny?"

My eyes shot open and I glared at his humorous expression. "_Never_."

"Why not?" he smiled crookedly, making my chest tighten.

"It's a dumb nickname!"

"What about Trin?"

I still scowled. "I still don't like it very much."

"Go to sleep, Trinny," his thumb brushed the corner of my mouth before he pulled the covers up over my shoulder.

I glared playfully at him, exhaling forcefully, but I didn't fight him. When Haley called me that, I thought it was the stupidest thing ever. But with Korbin… it seemed almost like… a pet name, or an inside joke. Whenever and however he said my name, I found I loved it each and every time.

:::::

"No," a familiar voice growled somewhere in the distance.

"But Korbin," another voice whined. "We just wanna see her."

"Yea," some other one agreed. "She is gonna be our a—"

"She's resting," Korbin spat. "She's been through a lot, okay? She's definitely not ready for anything like that."

There was a quiet whine. "But Korbie—"

"No, Benji!" Korbin said firmly. "I promise you'll all see her later, alright?"

I peeked open my eyes just in time to find the door cracking open. "Benji!" Korbin growled just as a small little body slipped through the crack, but the boy stumbled into the room. "I just told you no!"

The little boy froze where he stood, grinning widely up at me. Just as the door swung open, he made a mad dash for the bed, leaping on top and face planting into the covers. He sat up, rubbing his chubby baby face, frowning. "Ouchie," he mumbled, before turning to me. He looked to be about five or six, and one of his front teeth were missing when he grinned. His big blue eyes were trained on me, and he unconsciously leaned towards me. His chestnut brown hair was styled in a bowl cut and hung in his face. "Hi!" he said quickly in his childish voice. "My name's Bendamin, but moft people cawl me Bendji. Whaf's your name? Do you hafe a name? Where did you come fwom? Are you gonna be staying heare? Are you Korbie's girlyfwiend now? Do you wove hi—?"

His ramblings were cut short when Korbin, or _Korbie_, slapped a hand over his mouth, slightly growling. A slightly blush covered both of the boys' cheeks. "Benjamin Joseph…" Korbin scolded. "What did I tell you about coming in here?"

Slowly, Korbin took his hand off the child's mouth, and an innocent smile covered Benji's face as he glanced up at him. "You told me I could…?"

Korbin growled lowly. "_Benji_."

The kid frowned and started to play with his fingers. "You said that she was refting and she wafn't ready for fisitors yet…"

"Good," Korbin said, guiding Benji off the bed. He ruffled his hair before giving him one last shove towards the door. "Then go."

Benji took a hold of the door knob before turning to beam back at me. He waved sloppily. "Bye, Korbie's girlyfwiend!"

I blushed deeply as he shut the door after him. Korbin laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair before turning to smiling sheepishly at me. "Sorry," he muttered. "Benji's my sister's kid. Sydney and Zac are always obsessing over my love life."

"He's cute," I giggled at his embarrassment and mine.

"Yea," Korbin smiled, crossing his arms over his chest nonchalantly. "I like to think he takes after me in the looks department."

"If you like to think so." I gave him a smirk as I sat up. I could easily see what he spoke of, though. While Korbin's hair was a little darker, they both had the same dark blue eyes that danced with mischief and playfulness. Benji could easily be mistaken as Korbin's child. Easily.

Korbin put a hand to his chest, mocking hurt. "Ouch, Trinny. Ouch."

I glared at him. "I thought I told you not to call me that?"

He smirked as he leaned against the bed post. "When did I say I'd listen?"

I stuck my tongue out at him. Korbin's eyes flickered up and his smile grew. He tried to hold in his laughter, but a tiny giggle escape. I raised an eyebrow at him and he stepped forward, reaching his hand out to take hold of my hair—

My _hair!_

I gasped, blushing widely as I told hold of my thick, frizzy hair and pulled it behind my head. I had fallen asleep with it wet and in a towel! With no mousse! Oh, gosh, it must look like a bird's nest gone wrong! Korbin burst out laughing, trying to cover his mouth with his hand. "Shut up!" I hissed, jumping out of bed and rushing for the bathroom. I didn't even glance in the mirror as I rummaged underneath the sink for some mousse or gel or _anything_.

Nothing.

I groaned before throwing my hair up into a messy bun. Making sure that _that_ was okay, I reluctantly opened the door again. Korbin sat on the edge of the bed, his mouth perked up in a lopsided grin. I glared at him, crossing my arms over my chest. "You coulda told me I looked like I went through the dryer."

Instead of replying, Korbin died in laughter again, laying back on the bed and gripping his stomach. I growled, stalking towards him before giving his knees the biggest shove I could. A satisfied grin spread across my lips as he yelped, rolling off the end of the bed. He sat up, still smiling, but glaring playfully at me as well. "You didn't look like you had gone through the dryer, Trinny."

I almost flicked him off, but I settled on sticking my tongue out at him. "I looked like a train wreck."

He rolled his eyes before using the bed to pull himself up. "Anyways, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess," I mumbled. Now that he brought my attention to my well-being, I was still aching. But it was more of a dull throb now that I had taken the pain medicine. I was still starving though, and my stomach decided to make itself know in that aspect. Red painted my cheeks as I glanced down to the ground. I tried to block out Korbin's sweet, soft chuckles.

"C'mon, Kay," he said, his feet stepping closer to me. "I'm sure Sydney'll cook ya up something real quick if I ask her."

I glanced up at him, still blushing. "Your sister?"

He nodded, reaching out to take my arm before scowling at my neck and pulling back. "Yea. She adores cooking—especially for others."

I followed him to the door. "Are you sure it's okay?"

Korbin glanced over his shoulder as we made our way down the hall. "Okay? Kay, the whole pack is ecstatic to meet you."

"Why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

His shoulders tensed and his step faltered. "Uh… Well… um… it's not, uh, every day a human comes into the pack. They're just excited for something different, I guess."

"Oh," I replied, following him and my stomach down the stairs.

_**So? Love it? Hate it? Is Benji absolutely adorable or what? Do you think Matt's gone for good, or just waiting? What do you think of Korbin and his family? Tell me what you think in reviews c:**_


End file.
